There You Go Again
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: One more night was all he was going to get...or was he? OC/Punk, based off of Maroon 5's One More Night. One Shot Song Fic


**I absolutely love Maroon 5 and when I first heard this song after I bought the CD it actually made me think of CM Punk. Being a Cena fan literally all my life, I want to go back to him yet every Monday I'm still cheering for Punk over Cena. You can say that every Monday I'm asking for just one more night, so I figured the lovable Mr. Brooks deserves the song fic. Maroon 5 owns the song, WWE owns Punk and I own the nameless OC. Enjoy!**

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

She sat on the couch with her ice cream as Justin Roberts announced the next superstar.

"He is your WWE Champion, accompanied by Paul Heyman, C.M PUUUNNKKKK!" she rolled her eyes as Cult of Personality began to play. She angrily placed another spoonful of ice cream as he smirked.

She's seen that smirk before, hell it haunts her…it's the same smirk he gives her every time she tries to throw him out.

To say she and Phil Brooks had a toxic relationship was an understatement.

She thought of the last time she tried to get rid of him.

*Flashback*

"GET OUT BROOKS!" she screamed slash cried. Uncontrollable tears raced down her cheeks as he stood there getting hit with each article of clothing she threw at him. The more she threw the more he smiled. He thought the sight of her all twisted and overcome with emotion. Plus the fire in her eyes was hot…real hot.

"Are you done?" he asked quietly as she stopped to stare at him, still crying. She said nothing as he moved closer to her.

"Don't." she said her voice wavering.

"Don't what baby?" he cooed. She frowned, he was doing it again and she was going to fall for it, just like every time this happened.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night_

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as she sobbed into the kiss. She could hit, punch, push and claw her heart out but at the end of the day, the man was still hot. At that moment she hated no one but herself and her body for reacting so quickly to his touch. As his hands began to wander she felt the familiar sweet sensation that rippled through her skin. He started to back her up towards the bed, and she knew she'd lost…he was staying another night.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

*End of Flashback*

She really should break up with him. He was bad for her and she him. The next time he came over…

She heard the door knob of her apartment jiggle and the images of that night disappeared as fear took its place. Moments like this, she wished Phil was actually there. She took another glimpse of her boyfriend on TV when she noticed the British flag. The show was taped hours ago. She looked back at the door as it opened, something other than fear crossing through her. He was here and she didn't want him to be.

The door opened to reveal her ever cocky boyfriend holding, flowers?

Roses to be exact, red ones.

Her eyes softened as they met those ever piercing green ones. He had a small smile on his lips as he stared…lovingly?

"Hey baby." He cooed as he came over to her on the couch. I knew there that I unquestionably love this man._  
_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night  
_

He peered at the TV, his smile fading to the smirk I despised.

"Couldn't get enough of me huh baby?" he said. Maybe love isn't enough to put up with that smirk.

"Well, I want to let you know how good that makes me feel." He said reaching for the remote and placing the ice cream aside. He pulled me towards him as he climbed on top of me on the couch. The familiar fire of his touch rushing through me. The touch I knew I needed, the one I needed to learn to live without.

_Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night_

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I moaned as he began to kiss and nip and my ears, neck and shoulder. I can't feel like this anymore, he's gotta go. This is it. Tonight's the last night.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night  
(yeah baby give me one more night)  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night_

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed me. I let out a shaky breath, I loved him too.

I knew then that after tonight, he wasn't going anywhere.

_(I don't know, whatever...)_

**I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
